Mind Mischief
by Rain Durden
Summary: "La vida tiene momentos de impacto , que pueden cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre".Richard es un escritor en el holocausto de la creatividad , la situación se empeora mas cuando cierta chica decide entrar en su vida involuntariamente.
1. Pròlogo

Todos los personajes mencionados y el universo no me pertenecen.

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

_Si hay ingredientes para una historia de amor, agradecería que me los contaran._

Aquel comentario fue publicado en algún foro sin importancia, realmente me sentía un estúpido en escribirlo pero era momento de dejar atrás el orgullo. Me supongo que estarían pensando mis amigos en ver dicha publicación, alguien como yo buscando ayuda de una página web para personas enamoradas realmente lo sé es absurdo.

Bueno soy Richard Grayson, inclusive mi hermano menor quien me odia en todo sentido estaría burlándose de esto. Alguien como yo, con un título proveniente de filosofía y letras, autor de varios libros de misterio y suspenso tendría que estar pidiendo ayuda a quizás alguien que cree que el amor existe.

-Diga.-Exprese sin ánimo.

-Nos vemos a las 8, pasa por mi.-Expresó dicha voz femenina para colgar sin esperar respuesta.

Sin ningún interés asistí, note el reloj que permanecía en mi escritorio provocando desagrado en notar el desorden que tenía con tantos periódicos y archivos de investigación.

Nunca me ha gustado escribir textos, inclusive no entiendo por qué todos mis estudios terminaron en que fuera un simple escritor que vivía en un departamento de una calle de Jump City cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme.

-Así que Grayson. Tengo curiosidad de dicha cita repentina al menos podías fingir que te gusto , ya sabes con recibirme con un ramo de rosas o algo por el estilo.-Bárbara me expresó mientras miraba la cartilla de aquel restaurante costoso.

-No soy de esos tipos aparte que todo el adelanto del libro lo he gastado en esta estúpida cena.-

Ella me miro con decepción, esperaba algo de esto pero yo no. Barbará era una chica atractiva, muchas veces había intentado confesarme que quería al menos una noche conmigo sin embargo nunca me ha interesado.

-¿Es por el libro cierto?-Me cuestionó de nuevo sintiéndose algo incomoda al ver que no he pedido nada al camarero.

-Solo tengo tres meses.-Confesé un tanto harto.

¿Qué tenía de propósito esta cita? Me cuestione mentalmente, luego recordé como mi editorial me había ofrecido una interesante paga por escribir una novela llena de romance. "Algo que muchos lean" me expresaròn mostrando el cheque con una sonrisa, ya no querían libros de asesinatos o sobre algún caso policiaco. He visto películas inclusive leyendo algunos trabajos de la competencia para saber cómo debería escribir besos bajo la luna o propuestas de matrimonio con lágrimas, nada me ha ayudado pensaba que si fingía amar a alguien sabría cómo empezar al menos el prólogo.

-Con esto paga tu cena. Nos vemos.-Concluí dejando el dinero en la mesa y salir de dicho restaurante.

Acompañado de decepción entre a mi departamento, note el desastre de mi propio hogar. Me la había pasado viviendo en mi zona de trabajo ignorando los múltiples libros tirados al suelo junto con muchos informes de asesinatos de la vida real. Sin saberlo, tome los libros cuyos títulos decían claramente que se trataba de un romance entre dos personas. Mañana tendría que hablar con Rachel, necesitaba más meses para entregar dicho proyecto.

-Mierda.-Exprese al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Abrí con molestia deseando no observar al cobrador, al instante baje la mirada notando a una niña desde mi punto de vista. Cabellos un tanto extraños, piel morena y con índices de problemas de autoestima.

-¿Buscas algo?-Pregunte sin interés, ella estaba teniendo una lucha interna para pedir algo o confesarme algo.

-Disculpe, soy su vecina del departamento número tres. ¿No tendría una taza de azúcar que me regale?- Ella al fin pidió, sus mejillas estaban teñidas quizás ante la vergüenza de pedirle algo a su vecino.

Suspire, no me gustaba el dulce pero al menos debería tener algo de azúcar en mi almacén.

-Pasa.-Exprese sin interés abriendo totalmente mi departamento a la extraña quien decía ser mi vecina.

-Me imagino que eres Kori Anders.-Comente mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Si esa soy yo. Y tú eres Richard Grayson ¿Cierto?- Me cuestionó ella un tanto incomoda.

Olvide el asunto de la taza de azúcar ante tal comentario, ella no le intereso el hecho que era un escritor ni que había ya aparecido en televisión y me había vuelto de nuevo un don nadie.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- Cuestione notando a la chica quien no parecía olvidar el hecho que era un visita no esperaba.

-Escribiste Red X, un libro que tuve que leer en la escuela.-Ella expresó sin emoción.

-¿Te gusto?-Volví a preguntar, una visión juvenil podría ayudar al menos en ese momento.

-No, no me gusta su trabajo.- Sin temor alguno, esa chica confesó mientras miro los libros de la mesilla.

-Podría decirme porque.- Comente un tanto incomodó, estaba hablando con un escritor y no parecía importarle.

-No me gusta como escribes. Esa manera amarga de obsesionarse con el villano, eso de que el protagonista ignore a sus compañeros para hacer el bien aparte esa chica.-Kori estaba explicando su disgusto con mi mejor obra.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la chica en todo esto?-Ella estaba sufriendo un cuestionario instantáneo hecho por mí.

-Ella nunca te importo, estaba enamorada del protagonista un total egoísta obsesionado con su enemigo. Una chica de otro mundo que conoce a nadie y su primer beso fue con él, pero a él solo le importa el estúpido antagonista. –Sencillamente se desahogó en todo su coraje.

Sonreí un tanto maliciosamente, era mi primer rechazo y era agradable.

-Estoy escribiendo un nuevo libro. ¿Podría decirme que tanto odio le tiene?-Comente, ella se olvidó de la azúcar.

Era la primera en entrar a mi zona de trabajo, llena de comics y dibujos sin terminar. Apague la música del reproductor, ella sencillamente leyó lo poco escrito.

-No me gusta.-Volvió a confesar con desagrado.

-¿Por qué? Es una historia de amor.-

-Falso. Esto es un escrito de un amor perfecto que no existe, algo que fue inspirado en ver una novela barata de televisión. Me gusta como escribes pero creo que esto es peor que Red X.-

La observe de nuevo, hace momentos era una chica insegura y ahora era una crítica de mi trabajo.

-Bien dime como debo hacerlo.-Exprese con sarcasmo.

Kori no dudo en borrar todo lo que llevaba, era menos de una cuartilla. Se levantó de mi asiento y me ofreció a sentarme con una sonrisa. Molestó acepte, quería que se retirara pero escribí a mi modo las ideas que ella empezaba a brindarme para comenzar.

Finalmente se marchó diciendo que debía hacer tarea y que esperaba leer mi trabajo, me recordó que Red X era un pésimo escrito sin embargo tenía el don de narrar.

-¿Es broma cierto?-Preguntó Rachel al leer las diez hojas de lo que apenas era el inicio de mi libro.

-Ustedes pidieron basura comercial.-Conteste sin temor a la editora.

-Es la mejor basura que me han entregado hasta el momento.-Ella confesó con frialdad para escribir algunas cosas en su computadora.

* * *

**Regrese!¿Me extrañaron? Yo un poco, realmente intente tener suerte en otros lugares pero no fue como esperaba. ****No sé si continuarlo, ustedes me dirán.**

**¿Algún error en el fic? Realmente los amaría si me digieran.**

**Gracias por leer y pero mil gracias a los que comenten aquí. **


	2. Captiulo Uno:Tu no estas solo

**Capitulo uno **

**Tú no estás solo**

* * *

Abrí pesadamente los ojos y con molestia observe el despertador que ya hacía tirado en el suelo junto con varias revistas. Me fastidie ante la hora que marcaba ni siquiera se acercaba a una hora aceptable para levantarse sin embargo había perdido el sueño.

_"¿Crees en el amor?"_

Aquella pregunta volvió a rondar en mi mente y sin embargo volví a responderla con los mismos argumentos. Toque con delicadeza mi mejilla, fue cuando decidí recordar cómo demonios termino todo.

Meses después de conocerla, realmente fue un dolor de cabeza incluso empezaba a preguntar por qué demonios compartíamos la misma mesa para cenar comida china mientras ella me contaba su día en la escuela.

— ¿Crees en el amor? —Kori me cuestionó de improviso mientras escribía en el ordenador aquel escrito que nos había unido.

—Que preguntas son esas Kori. Sin embargo, sigues siendo una niña y es común que creas en esas idioteces. —

—Richard ya no soy una niña, voy a cumplir dieciséis años el próximo mes. Hablo del amor no de Papá Noel, algo que si existe. —

No pude evitarlo y solté una risa, ella se molestó podría sentir su furia en esa sencilla mirada, fue cuando abandone la página numero cincuenta cinco y la observe.

-El amor no existe, es una fantasía.-

-Bromeas ¿Cierto? Digo te has enamorado al menos una vez en tu vida.-Ella me expresó dolida junto con decepción.

—No, he estado con muchas mujeres y todo ha sido un asco. Moriré solo en este departamento, sin ataduras y poder vivir mi vida sin ninguna preocupación. —

Kori suspiro y entonces rio no obstante esa risa no era de algún chiste que le agradara, era una muestra de exponer decepción quizás hacia mí.

—Estas escribiendo una historia de amor pero no crees en el amor, es como hablar de un moralista que hace acciones anti éticas. —

—Kori deja de creer en eso. Ya sabes, al destino, a las almas gemelas, el amor verdadero y esas estupideces de fantasía y de idiotas. —Conteste, la tome de los hombros y entonces ella me observó.

—Soy una idiota. —Confesó para alejarse de mí.

En ese instante esperaba una cachetada de ella sin embargo sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla con rapidez para marcharse de mi departamento con molestia.

Me toque la mejilla como en ese instante, los labios juveniles llenos de vida me habían besado a mí, a un joven adulto que es para ella un anciano amargado.

—Ella se enamoró de un ciego. —Susurré a mí mismo y no dude en encender el ordenador para continuar la historia.

Finalmente eran las ocho de la mañana, me sentía lleno de vida sin olvidar algo estúpido por el hecho de no olvidarme de esa escena, ella tomándome la mano.

— ¡Richard! –Bárbara me grito mientras regaba su jardín, su cabello desordenado junto con aquella ropa matutina antiguamente me ponía loco sin embargo ahora era algo común y ordinario para mí.

—Buenos días Bárbara.-Exprese mientras ella se acomodó con timidez el mechón atrás de su oreja, otra señal de insinuación.

Bárbara fue mi compañera de clases hasta que abandone los estudios de economía, ahora ella trabajaba en la empresa que antiguamente se suponía que debía manejar a pesar de todo ella término siendo la mensajera de mi relación con mi padre, quien hace tiempo había olvidado decirle así directamente.

—Tim se va casar, tu padre le gustaría verte al menos en su cena de compromiso. —

Claro Tim, mi tercer hermano adoptivo. Él era orgullo de Bruce, él siempre compartió esa pasión por los misterios y la indagación con él sin embargo es curioso que antes Bruce renegaba a Tim y ahora me imagino la noticia de él exponiendo que Drake se encargara de los negocios para empeorar me expresara que siendo el mayor soy el peor ejemplo para mis hermanos inclusive para el caído. Sin embargo Tim es más joven que yo, acaso su codicia ha alcanzado niveles impensables.

—Gracias pero tengo compromisos para esta noche. —

Ella me observó una sonrisa en sus labios se formó y un movimiento sensual realizó para captar mi atención.

—Richard, es momento que despertar. Estas envejeciendo y jugar con una niña no es la mejor forma de expresar tu crisis de madurez. —

—Va cumplir dieciséis años el próximo mes. Hablas como si tuviera cuarenta años Bárbara, tengo apenas dieciocho años. Aparte es el colmo que Tim se case. —

Sin dudarlo me retire, ella me observó de nuevo tal y como aquella cena podía sentir como su corazón se partía e imaginaba el sonido de las grietas. Fui duro con ella, solamente quería darme entender que debía fijarme en mujeres de mi edad sin embargo no recuerdo en que momento dije que Kori era de mi gusto.

— ¡Robin!—De nuevo otro grito llamándome, ni siquiera he podido entrar al elevador para ir a mi departamento.

—Me llamo Richard, Logan ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte eso? —

Logan es hijo de una pareja de científicos que cada rato salían de viaje, desde pequeño tuve que hacerme responsable de él como si se tratara de un hermano menor. Le gusta jugar y demasiado, se volvió adicto a las consolas de videojuegos cuando empezaba a alejarme de él por mis estudios sin embargo Logan ha mantenido el mismo sentido de humor de un niño sin olvidar su vieja costumbre de llamarme Robin, un juego de niños.

—Vamos viejo, no te amargues. ¿Has tenido noticas de Rachel? —

Había olvidado , Logan era quizás un niño en cuerpo de alguien de diecisiete años sin embargo Rachel logró despertar algo de interés en Logan cuando ella fríamente le dijo que debía madurar , desde ese instante mi querido amigo no ha dejado de ser un parasito para mí en cuestiones sobre mi compañera de trabajo.

—Sí, me dijo que desaparecieras de su vida. —Respondí evitando sonreír ante tal comentario que cambio las facciones de Logan en ese instante.

—Pregúntale si esta libre el Viernes. —Logan comento mientras me veía subir las escaleras, realmente era gracioso involuntariamente.

Mientras subía al piso empezaba escuchar sonido de alguien llorando, finalmente la vi y la observe hecha trozos mientras estaba sentada en el primer escalón para el próximo nivel.

—Vete Richard. —Expresó Kori aún sin ni siquiera verme.

Podía ver como esas cristalinas gotas caían en el pálido suelo. Me acerque a ella, levanto su mirada con eso basto para expresarme en silencio "ayuda".

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunte yo mientras retiraba su lágrima que apenas había salido de aquellos cristalinos ojos.

—Él me rechazo. —

— ¿Quién? —Volví a cuestionar, ella se encogió de hombros y dejo de observarme totalmente.

—No es de tu incumbencia, después de todo soy una idiota en creer en el amor ¿Verdad? —

Kori creció con la idea del amor existía por las malas adaptaciones de los filmes de Disney sobre los cuentos de princesas más aparte la música pop que empezaba a florecer en su infancia. Era difícil para ella esta realidad, quise dárselo entender sin embargo ella cree en el amor algo que me sigo preguntando cuando dejara de hacerlo.

—Entonces ve y cuéntaselo a tu madre. —Exprese rendido mientras buscaba la llave de mi departamento.

—No, ella está demasiado ocupada para discutir con papá. —Kori acababa de confesarme algo y no sabía qué hacer.

Los departamentos donde vivo fueron construidos para gente como yo "vendedores de ilusiones" y viudas inclusive solteras sin embargo la familia de Kori había adquirido el departamento que compartía el mismo pasillo que el mío por lo económico que salía el precio.

—Hay comida china en mi departamento, ¿Quieres? —Propuse un tanto avergonzando pero ella acepto.

Ayude a Kori con sus deberes y le explique sus dudas, ella es una niña para mí. Aun cuando se pone a criticar mi trabajo o se queja de lo pésimo que soy en el romance. Escuchábamos aquellas canciones de mi época que a ella le gustaban más que las de su época, me sentía un anciano a comparación de esa nueva esperanza.

— ¿Quieres más palomitas? —Ofrecí mientras ella estaba tan concentrada observando aquel film romántico.

Ella acepto mientras se separaba de mí, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos y esos ojos soñadores tan centrados en aquella escena bajo la lluvia de los protagonistas. Por sencilla curiosidad observe la ventana de mi departamento y me inspiro escribir alguna escena donde la chica decide abandonar al protagonista sin embargo la presencia de un elegante automóvil apareció en la solitaria calle de mi departamento y en ese instante supe que Bruce no se daría por rendido.

— ¡No entres a mi cuarto! —Exprese un tanto nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

No dude en sacar mis más finos ropajes, había abandonado aquel habito de la corbata sin embargo lo realice con tanta experiencia. Aquel traje azabache que solamente lo sacaba para situaciones como la que se estaba presentando. Sólo faltaba colocarme aquellos zapatos importados de algún sitio, diseñados precisamente para quien los portara.

— ¡Richard! —

El grito de Kori desconcertó mis pensamientos y no dude en salir de la habitación para encontrarme con Alfred. Ese instante fue un momento incómodo.

—Amo Richard, ¿Cómo ha estado últimamente? —

Alfred cuestionó mientras conducía el automóvil. Kori estaba a mi lado realmente las palabras que había ensayado para decirle que debía marcharse desaparecieron después de ver al viejo Alfred esperando mi presencia. Ella se siente incómoda, sabe que con sus ropajes de adolecente no son los indicados para dicha reunión aun sin saber de qué se trataba todo.

—Richard ¿Dónde vamos? —Kori susurró mientras interrumpía mi charla con Alfred.

No sabía que responder sin embargo tome su mano y le sonreí. "Todo va estar bien" le dije con una sencilla mirada para bajar del automóvil, instantemente observe la gran mansión.

Entramos y podía sentir aquellas miradas juzgando desde ese santiamén mi presencia. Ella me tomo del brazo con miedo, sabía muy bien que su visita era la menos apreciada en el sitio, menos mal que éramos dos que no teníamos nada que hacer aquí.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, pensé que tenías compromisos. —Bárbara me expresó, ella tenía una copa en sus manos.

Un vestido seductivo y esos labios que decían a gritos en silencio que los tocara sin embargo los ignore para buscar a Kori. ¿Dónde se había metido esta niña? Me pregunte mentalmente para salir al jardín intentando pensar que ella ha logrado escapar más rápido que yo.

—Has cambiando. —Una voz se escucha, solo alguien podría mantener aquel tono tan frio y serio.

—Te has equivocado, el que ha cambiado eres tú. Tim apenas es un niño y aceptas la idea que se case, a mi edad te dije que no quería hacerme cargo de la empresa sin embargo me rechazaste. —

—Él es un visionario de la situación Richard aparte me han dicho que has estado divirtiéndote con una niña. —

—Solo porque no pienso acostarme con ella cree que Kori es un juego para mí. —

Me aleje de Bruce, saque de mi bolsillo el encendedor y no dude en hacerlo, este sitio me provocaba mal humor pero un cigarrillo siempre lograba mantenerme cuerdo. Fue cuando vi a Kori salir de la puerta principal y quien pensaba marcharse sin ni siquiera averiguar dónde estaba, esa niña tan egoísta.

—Creo que un ratoncito esta perdido. —Exprese , en instantes apague el cigarrillo para acercarme a ella.

Estaba hecha trizas, el maquillaje de sus ojos estaba cayendo y empezaba a suponer lo que había ocurrido.

—Richard, me voy. Tomare un taxi, es linda tu familia pero no encajo aquí. —Me expresó y empezó a caminar dándome la espalda.

—Eres una mentirosa. —Comente con molestia deteniéndola pero ella me miro con extrañeza.

—Mi familia es un asco y no eres la única que no encaja aquí. —

La tome del brazo e ignorando las llamadas de Alfred salimos corriendo de la mansión. Caminamos por la calle, el suelo estaba más opaco que lo común gracias a la lluvia y ella no paraba de reír, de hecho había olvidado que estamos agarrados de la mano.

—Tus padres te van a matar por llegar tarde. —Exprese para separarme de ella.

—Ellos están muy ocupados peleándose y mi hermana ha llegado a horas peores. —

Nos sonreímos, yo le acaricie el cabello para sonreírle sin embargo otro beso en la mejilla fue su respuesta. Desvié la mirada y observe el reloj de mi muñeca, si íbamos a pie se nos haría más tarde no obstante un taxi no pasaría por esta zona. Recordé que estaba cerca un karaoke, podría llamar un taxi privado para nosotros dos.

—Usted ¿Sabe dónde están sus hijos? —Expresó la chica del noticiero antes de continuar con el programa.

Observaba el televisor mientras ella pedía agua embotellada. El taxi tardaría en llegar por el hecho de que se trataba de una distancia fuera de Jump City.

— ¿Cantas? —Kori me cuestionó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ella me sonrió.

—No, al menos que bebiera mucho. —

—Ohh vamos, estamos en un karaoke al menos podrías silbar una canción. —

Solo negué con la cabeza y tome mi bebida fría, ella suspiro y se acercó al camarero para susurrar algunas cosas que ignore. Sin saberlo, ella estaba en el karaoke cantando una canción que no le di relevancia en descifrar cual era pero oírla era como escuchar un ángel o alguien que realmente amara ser el centro de atención. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa mientras le daba otro sorbo a la bebida, nunca había dado tanto gusto .

_—__El amor nunca se sintió tan bien. —_La dulce voz de Kori cantó la letra de aquella canción desconocida, mientras solo me miraba a mí y sonreía.

Subíamos cada piso del edificio y ella no dejaba de reír comentando como cante la canción, yo solo intentaba callarla. Si todos creían que estaba liado con Kori Anders ahora pensarían que estoy a punto de tirármela.

Si tuviera un tumor lo llamaría Kori Anders.

* * *

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MI QUERIDISIMA 745UNIDAS Y A DIANA quien espero que le vaya bien en su examen.**

_**¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**_

_**Contesto reviews quienes cuentan con cuenta por MP **_

**Gracias por leer y pero mil gracias a los que comenten aquí.**

**LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN NI LAS MARCAS.**


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy enfermo, empiezo a preguntarme si esta enfermedad que me está matando lentamente puedo darle un tratamiento. Ningún doctor puede ayudarme ni él más experimentado podría ayudarme. Sencillamente no puedo quitármela de mis pensamientos, estúpido tumor.

—Deja de hacerlo. —Ordené, pero ella sonrió.

Kori Anders tan solo susurrarlo provocaba algo extraño en mi paladar, ella no tenía manera de desaparecer. Nunca debí dejarla entrar a mi departamento,

—Niña por favor. —

Me rendí y correspondí a su abrazo, su cabello rojizo olía a frutas o quizás ese perfume de mujer le daba aquel toque frutal. Desperté y recordé mi posición en esta relación, yo soy el amargado sin embargo para ella ser el amargo era quien veía las cosas como eran. Me separe de ella de la manera más rápida, ahora compartía su misma esencia.

—Dios niña, eres muy empalagosa. —Confesé con molestia.

—Richard deja de llamarme niña, soy dos años menor que tú. ¿Acaso cuando cumpla cuarenta años, me seguirás diciendo así? —

Perfecto empezaba a cuestionar, menuda chica me he conseguido.

—Cuando tú tengas dieciséis, yo tendré diecinueve. Siempre serás una niña para mí. —Exprese, sin saberlo la había atrapado entre la pared.

— Tú siempre serás un amargado y anciano para mí. —

—Perfecto, al menos no seré la niña que siempre ande en mi cabeza con miedo que le pase algo y que siempre intento proteger. —Confesé y la deje libre, di pasos hacia adelante e intentando ignorarla.

—Dick. —Susurró y me tomo del brazo con miedo, quizás temor en perderme.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —

—Te he dicho Dick ¿Algún problema? —

—No te he dicho que me pongas a apodos, soy Richard Grayson al menos respeta mi nombre. Niña entrometida. —

—Bien hasta que me dejes de decir niña te dejare de decir Dick. —Ella comentó para subirse el cierre de su chamarra de invierno y salió de mi departamento.

Suspire, Kori estaba perdiendo el miedo que tenía hacia mí. Nunca debí permitir que me viera cantar, de hecho no sé por qué he cantado enfrente de ella.

—Kori espera. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? —Cuestione, Kori sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El río de Jump City estaba congelado en la época de las vísperas de navidad, a ella le gustaba estar ahí para observar las estrellas que los grandes edificios de corporaciones no permitían ver.

—Este es el lugar que más me gusta de la Ciudad. —Exprese admirado, ella soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Seguro? —

Era un pequeña parte alejada de la ciudad, se podría decir una gran parte de tierra virgen sin tocar. Perfecto para ver el sol ocultarse en los atardeceres y ahora para observar el brillo de la congeladas aguas de Jump City.

—Si ¿Por qué con tanta duda? —

—Dudo que alguien como yo le mostrarías este lugar. Me imagino que es tu sitio donde besas a las chicas o hacen una cena romántica. —

Que imaginación tenía Kori, tanto daño se hacía en pensar que era todo un Don Juan.

—Está equivocada, no me gusta venir con compañía. Cuando me enfadaba con Bruce, siempre venía aquí. De algún modo me gusta perder mis pensamientos en esta vista. —

Qué difícil es decir Kori en vez de niña sin embargo al venir aquí recordé cuando mi padre nunca dejo de mirarme como un joven a quien educar, quien regañar o alguien que tomara las decisiones por mí, sin saberlo la estaba tratando igual.

—Dick ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —

—No sé, de algún modo quería compartir mi secreto al menos con alguien. —

Ella se recargo en mi hombro, tomo mi mano y juntos vimos el atardecer sin expresar ninguna palabra. Sus ojos soñadores eran los mismos que yo tuve cuando lo vi por primera vez, tan llenos de amor ante la escena de la naturaleza.

—Perdón, esta algo desordenado. —Kori expreso para encender la luz de su habitación.

Esa noche lo cambio todo. Esa pared en que Kori se escondía .La pared de distancia, de espacio, de lo casual. Ese muro que estaba viniéndose abajo poco a poco. Porque ahí estaba, en su mundo. Un lugar que pocos fueron invitados a ver. Y ahí estaba Kori queriéndome solo a mí y nadie más.

—Tus padres me mataran si me ven aquí. —Comente, ella soltó una risa pequeña.

Estábamos en su cama, mirándonos y ella tenía un rubor natural en esas mejillas sin embargo me sentía incómodo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Me preguntaba mientras ella charlaba.

—A veces sueño que estoy en una calle llena de muchas personas, pero ellas no me escuchan y yo grito desesperadamente bajo la lluvia. —

Mientras escuchaba hablar detenidamente me di cuenta que esas historias no se contaban todos los días se ganaban con el paso del tiempo.

—Entonces alguien sin rostro se acerca y me besa, instantáneamente despierto. —

Las siguientes palabras que ella diría cambiaria todo, desde la manera en la que la veía incluso en lo que sentía por ella.

—Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. —Confesó Kori, ella me miro.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Cuestione con una risa acompañada.

—Vamos, quiero conocerte más. —

—Ya sabes lo importante, soy escritor, soy hijo adoptado. Me gusta comer comida china o pizza porque no tengo tiempo de cocinar y tengo la acostumbre de ir a un sitio abandonado. —

Ella me observo e hizo una expresión que dejara de jugar, ella realmente quería saber quién era sin embargo me faltaban cosas que pudiera contar.

—Bien pregúntame algo. —

— ¿Es cierto que sales con Rachel? —

Me desconcerté ante tal pregunta, sonaba absurdo y de algún modo fantasioso. Rachel era mi editora, la voz de la razón cuando me quejaba de mi propia empresa sin embargo el hecho de pensar en una escena donde ella y yo nos besamos sonaba increíblemente enfermo. Era como una hermana, no veía la escena donde estuviéramos juntos.

—No, Kori deja de tomar cosas que te afecten el cerebro. —Brome y ella carcajeó sin embargo no parecía satisfecha con esa pregunta.

— ¿Cómo es la chica de tus sueños? —Volvió a cuestionar Kori.

Entonces la mire, ella quería saber qué tipo de mujer me fijaba. Nunca me había preguntado eso, he tenido relaciones pero todas terminaban mal debido a lo incomodo que me sentía inclusive que invadían mi espacio en el momento de trabajo. Perdón Bárbara pero si nunca hubieras hecho por error en apagar el ordenador, quizás esa noche sería la mejor para ti. Minina tú siempre sofocándome y volviéndome un objeto, te creías mi dueña y el hecho de verte en ese vestido rosado me asqueaba.

—Creo que, técnicamente, la "chica de mis sueños" tiene que tener un buen aspecto, ¿sabes? Quizá el pelo diferente. Es probable que le gustaran mis escritos, pero sinceramente. —Exprese, ella solo miraba al suelo.

—Tú eres mejor que la mujer de mis sueños, eres real. —Confirme, la tome delicadamente del rostro.

Ojos esmeraldas, piel morena y esos cabellos tan irreales aparte esas mejillas, tan inocente y tendría que encontrarla yo. Cerré los ojos y podía sentir su respiración, tan cerca y su corazón latiendo a cada minuto sin olvidar esa esencia olor a cereza de nuevo.

—Kori ¿Dónde estás? —Cuestionaron unas voces externas de la habitación.

Desperté de mis pensamientos y me sentí estúpido, estuve a punto de besarla.

—Son mis padres, ven. —Kori me dijo, abrió la ventana de su habitación.

Por suerte su habitación tenía las escaleras de emergencia acaso de incendios, salí pero la observe y mire esa expresión que deseara que no la vieran.

—Kori, ven conmigo. —Exprese y le ofrecí mi mano.

—Dick, pero mis padres. —

—Trata de entender Kori, ven conmigo. Yo te hare feliz. —Propuse y ella aceptó.

Estamos en mi sitio preferido, me quite mi chamarra y se la ofrecí. Era invierno y realmente no sabía que hacia aquí con ella, se supone que debía ir a una fiesta que se me había rogado incluso mi presencia.

—Dick, feliz navidad. — Expresó ella

Sonreí y nos tomamos de la mano, al menos era mejor que comer comida china junto con una bebida alcohólica al tiempo para celebrar la víspera de navidad.

—Richard, me alegra que al fin llegaras a las ciento veinte páginas. —Rachel expresó con su tono serio, no parecía feliz.

—Solo cien páginas más y puedo despedirme de todo, de nuevo. —

—Incluso de Kori Anders ¿No? — Bárbara pregunto con una copa en la mano , sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

* * *

**_Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen_**

**Bien bueno pues aquí está la segunda hoja se podría decir debido que quiero darle mucha formalidad a este fic , por lo que un capitulo equivale a varias hojas o eso. Se hizo la polémica de la edad, si hacía a Dick más grande pensarían que hablo de pedófila , ustedes tranquilos saben que tengo un as bajo mi manga. **

**¿Algo corto? Lo se pero actualizare rapido , me urge ya estar en el capitulo dos. Bueno ya saben si ven algun error en el fic , amaria enserio que me lo hicieran notar en un sensual review.**

**Contesto en MP a los que tienen cuentan , y amaria que me dejaran un review ya saben para ver su opinion.**

**Besos de nutella , doritos para todos C:**

**Gracias por leer **


	4. Chapter 4

No perdía de vista la pantalla de mi teléfono, las palabras para describir la situación estaban perdidas cuando volví a releer el mensaje. Buscaba respuestas lógicas o al menos que diera sentido a lo que acababa de leer.

_"Buenos días, Dick" _Decía, era el primer mensaje de la mañana proveniente de Facebook. Kori se levanto temprano y pensó en mí o quizás tuvo la idea de jugarme una broma. El hecho era sencillo, un mensaje que me deseaba buenos días escrito a las seis de la mañana y no podía explicar como demonios sucedió que una chica a esa hora me escribiera eso. La única pregunta sobre esto era sencilla ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—Interesante.- —Expresó Rachel mientras terminaba de leer la última página de mi libro.

—Bien, ya tienen su libro. Publíquenlo cuando quieran, no me llamen si piensan hacer una adaptación fílmica porque me negare. —Comente para levantarme de mi asiento.

Sentí las demás miradas de los editores y el dueño de la editorial, las palabras para adular mi trabajo no podían salir de sus pensamientos inclusive Rachel necesitaba dejar atrás el orgullo para admitir que mi trabajo ha sido el mejor desde su estúpida propuesta de crear libros para la nueva generación.

—Y ¿La chica? — Cuestionó Kole mientras hojeaba el manuscrito.

En ese instante los papeles cambiaron, yo era quien debía hablar ahora. No podía decirles sobre Kori sin embargo quizás alguien les ha dicho que hay alguien que ha colaborado conmigo o quizás peor se ha corrido el rumor de que me he liado con una estudiante.

-No quiere presentarse.-Exprese, no sabía que decir ni como explicar lo que ya estaba hecho.

—Me refiero ella fue victima de un experimento y todo eso, pero temo que la niña desafortunadamente herede ese virus que nuestra protagonista sufrió.- —Kole confesó, ella me miro con preocupación inclusive todos.

¿Por qué se preocupan por un personaje literario? Es un ser humano del mundo de la literatura inclusive de tu imaginación, no entiendo por que se ponen a pensar en un futuro con los personajes o su vida después de la novela sencillamente suena algo absurdo son seres ficticios sencillamente.

Kori se preocupaba con Starfire en Red X, ella decía que ella sufrió más que el propio protagonista. Angustia, miedo a perder al héroe quien se ha robado su corazón sin embargo yo escribí aquel libro para representar a un héroe pero Kori vio a mi personaje como alguien obsesivo por su enemigo Slade, distante con la chica que ama inclusive tan lejano de sus amigos.

—Es un personaje de un libro Kole solo piensa que hija de los dos protagonistas y fin del asunto. —

El jefe me entrego lo ultimo de mi paga y me miro sonriendo , sabia que mi libro seria algo que jovencitas adolecentes leyeran , algo que muchos alardearían por haber leído inclusive me imaginaba las fotos de mi libro con las frases mas "inspiradoras" pero no le di importancia. Me sentía orgulloso de Red X no de esta novela , pero al ver como Rachel se marchaba con todo el libro en mano para realizar su trabajo , me recordó todas las tardes donde Kori y yo discutíamos sobre nuestro libro, la creación de ella y yo algo tan intimo que detrás de cada párrafo me traía recuerdos junto con Kori.

—Amor ¿Cómo estás? — Kori me saludo mientras veía que abría el departamento.

Me abrazo sin dudarlo y me beso en la mejilla, ella vestía su uniforme escolar. De seguro muchos pensaran que ha sucedido para que una chica de dieciséis años me saludara como si fuéramos pareja. No éramos nada, fue por un juego que sin saberlo decidí seguirlo actuábamos como pareja sin embargo mas allá de esas expresiones, yo se que era un sentimiento de amistad solamente.

-Estoy cansado, cariño. ¿Cómo has logrado entrar a mi departamento? – Pregunte, abandone el maletín en la mesa pequeña y abandone mi saco para sentarme en el sofá.

—Bueno Dick, estamos casados. —Ella expresó con una sonrisa mientras cerraba las ventanas.

La observe un tanto desconcertado, Kori solo sonrió y se acerco a mi.

—Entre por la ventana, no pienses mal. Hay que celebrar lo de la novela. —Expresó mientras me servía en un vaso algo de champagne francés.

—Detente, tu no bebes. Eres mi mujer y te pido que no tomes hasta que tengas mi edad. —

—Ya no soy una niña Dick, aparte no Crees que eres un salta cunas por haberte casado conmigo.

Kori expreso divertida, yo evite no escupir el trago pero en mi mente rondaron escenas donde ella y yo nos besábamos algo que me incomodo por completo.

—Por eso no debes beber. Así que Kori ¿Cómo va la escuela? — Exprese, había cambiado el tema.

Kori siempre actuaba como una novia sin embargo había veces que debía ser yo quien le recordara que éramos de verdad.

—Dos chicos quieren salir conmigo. —Ella me confesó y se encogió de hombros.

—Es porque eres linda y tu personalidad es hermosa, acostúmbrate. —

—Pero yo no sé a quién elegir. —

-Elige el que más te guste.-Exprese mientras me deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

—Dick, ese es el problema.

La mire detenidamente, acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí. Kori se sonrojo inmediato y cerró sus ojos, no entendí dicha reacción.

—Amor creo que tienes sueño, es mejor que te vayas a dormir. —

—Vale la pena desvelarse por ti. —Kori me confesó con una sonrisa formada en sus dulces labios.

—Eres hermosa. No quiero que tengas ojeras como las mías. —Comente mirándola, tan tímida y tierna.

—Te vez atractivo con tus ojeras. —Ella me confesó, me dio un beso en la mejilla para salir de mi departamento.

* * *

Mire los grandes edificios de la gran ciudad. Muchos mataban por visitarla y debía admitirlo aquellos rumores de que todo lo imposible lo encontrabas aquí. Fotografíe el edificio para seguir caminado y admirando aquellas calles que quizás para quienes vivían ahí consideraban cotidianas y comunes. Un día después de que entregara mi novela decidí salir de vacaciones, darme un descanso fuera de toda la rutina aburrida y molesta. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo fue salir de la Ciudad, era momento de salir para admirar el mundo del cual me estaba perdiendo todos los días cuando escribía aquella novela.

—Así que ¿Tu primera vez aquí? —Bárbara me preguntó mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

—Sí, no me arrepiento. Empezaba a creer que moriría en mi departamento o en alguna oficina de mi editorial. —

—Cuando conozcas Venecia te enamoraras y desearas no volver salir de ahí. —

—Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué estás aquí? Empiezo a creer que me acosas. —

Mire el ambiente, era un restaurante lujoso sin embargo ahora no tendría que pagar lo que ella consumiera debido que Bárbara a insistido que la acompañara.

—Viaje de negocios. Olvida eso Dick, ahora creerás que pienso acostarme contigo. —

—No soy tan ingenuo por eso te he preguntado. —

Ella dejo la copa de vino y me observó con sus ojos azules para luego desviar la mirada con una sonrisa, quería decirme algo pero no sabía cómo.

— ¿No has olvidado algo antes de visitar este fantástico lugar? Ya sabes una prenda olvidada, un cepillo de dientes abandonado o una chica que te espera todas las tardes enfrente de tu puerta preguntando si te ha pasado algo. —Bárbara me expresó entonces todas mis malinterpretaciones desaparecieron.

Entonces en mi mente resonó el recuerdo de ella sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y lo recordé, había olvidado decirle que he salido de viaje. Me sentí como un estúpido, Kori siempre me visitaba para hacer de un lado su vida problemática en casa aparte que empezaba a enseñarle a tocar piano.

—El viernes te fui a visitar y la encontré sentada enfrente de tu puerta, me dijo si te conocía no dude en responder pero estaba llorando temiendo que te ha pasado algo malo. No pienses que he viajo hasta aquí para decirte esto, he venido para decirte la contraoferta de Bruce sobre la empresa. —Ella confesó y saco de su bolsillo un folder de piel junto con una Tablet para sonreír.

—He oído que son las mejores para conectarse en las redes sociales, es mía pero te la presto hasta que termine tu respiro de Jump City. —Ella se levantó dejando la propina, tomo su abrigo y me dio la espalda.

— ¡Bárbara! —Grite yo olvidando en que sitio estaba, ella solo hizo una seña con su mano de despedida entre la multitud de gente que estaba ahí.

Llegue a mi habitación y por teléfono del hotel pedí la clave del internet, me conecte y vi demasiados mensajes. Todos de ella, demasiados deseos de que tuviera un buen día en ese instante me saludo con tanto ánimo y alegría.

Sonreí y aquella noche la pasamos juntos desvelándonos, podía imaginarme sus parpados pidiendo a gritos que descansara pero ella quería estar conmigo.

* * *

—He tomado una decisión. —Me expresó Kori al entrar a mi departamento, era una madrugada.

— ¿De qué? —

—Sobre los dos chicos que quieren salir conmigo. — Ella me comentó, sus ojos mostraban determinación.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado? —

—Quiero decirte algo — Ella me expresó

— Dime. — Comente mientras me tallaba los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño.

—Me da pena. ¿Quieres que te diga? —

Suspire con cansancio, quería dormirme y Kori andaba jugando con ese movimiento nervioso con sus manos.

—Si solo dilo. —

—Bueno tu sabes que eres mi marido de juego por el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento de juego se ha hecho real me supongo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos solo quería decirte por si llego a tener una relación quería que supieras que me gustas. —

Ella desvió su mirada, perdí el sueño y aburrimiento al oír eso.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunte con curiosidad

—Me gustas, pero solo quería decirte eso si llego a elegir a uno de ellos dos. Que mis sentimientos son hacia a ti. —

—No sé qué decir. —Exprese riendo, ella solo levanto su mirada con ilusión.

—No tienes nada que decir, si sientes lo mismo por mi seria genial pero si no lo entenderé, estoy acostumbrada. —

— ¿Quieres que vaya a prisión? —

—Para el amor no hay edad. —

Ella siguió diciéndome lo cuanto que me amaba pero yo no podía verla con otros ojos que de una amiga más joven que yo, entonces le dije todo de la manera más delicada y gentil posible.

—Me siento un imbécil por romperle el corazón a mi esposa. — Confesé intentando animarla.

—Lo rompiste y he llorado pero no eres un imbécil. —

No supe que decir, realmente estaba impactado esperaba que expresara lo contrario a mi aclaración. Kori era muy osada, después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y me pidió perdón pero sonreí.

—A mí me pasa igual. En poco tiempo te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí. Realmente me gustaría corresponderte. Es más, hagamos un trato, cuando cumplas 18 te invitare a tomar un trago eso si quieres salir con un viejo de 21. Además de aquí a allá ya me habrás olvidado. —

Propuse, acaricie su rostro y retire las lágrimas.

—Nunca te olvidare. —Ella confesó para abrazarme.

No como las veces anteriores, era como los libros suelen decirlo un abrazo romántico. Entonces sin saberlo me apodere de sus labios inexpertos. Intente contener el ritmo, ella apenas entendía lo que era un beso y yo con tanta experiencia empezaba a guiarla. La tome de la cintura mientras ella me abrazo del cuello, era un beso que nunca debió acabar.

—Si me olvido de ti ¿Prometes ayudarme a recordar? —Ella me dijo en un susurró.

—Lo prometo. —

* * *

Desperté rápidamente, mire mí alrededor y observe el hospital sin olvidar el sonido de los aparatos de este. El sonido del aparato que se encargaba del estado del corazón de Kori me logro despertar de aquel sueño tan grato, recordé aquellos momentos más valiosos de mi vida. La mire, ella empezaba abrir sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Kori estas en un hospital, sufriste un accidente automovilístico. —Expresó Víctor con seriedad.

— ¿Algún dolor? — Pregunte con seriedad.

—Me duele la cabeza, doctor. —Kori expresó acompañado de ese tono de voz tan débil.

Me desconcerté ante tal aclaración, necesitaba saber si era verdad.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —Pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Suspire con alivio, su rostro tan angelical y hermoso con marcas del accidente pero me prometí a mis adentros protegerla además de estar para ella sin importar nada.

—Eres mi doctor. —Kori confesó con duda.

Aquel instante mi mundo se destruyó, tome el asiento que estaba a lado de la cama de Kori y la mire. Nunca había rezado pero era el momento de hacerlo, necesitaba saber que era mentira.

Ella me miro con extrañeza y con temor, su cuerpo empezó a temblar ante el miedo de tenerme cerca.

—Kori, soy tu esposo. —Confirme, evitando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

* * *

**_Hola! Bueno aquí está el capítulo tan ansiado, ¿Pensaron que iba ser un fic normal? Se han equivocado saben que soy Rain Durden siempre salgo con lo inesperado. _**

**_¿Algún error en el escrito? Favor de hacérmelo notar _**

**_Agradezco sus reviews enserio me animan a seguir y no olviden dejar review aquí._**

**_Los personajes mencionados y marcas no me pertenecen _**

Gracias por leer 


End file.
